


Christmas Kittens

by Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers



Series: Christmas Fluff [1]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers/pseuds/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Alex getting ready for Christmas with two kittens running around wreaking havoc!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda stole this idea from/was inspired by Lyra, (sorry!) since she wrote 'Kittens' a few weeks ago the idea of Dani and Bambi with pet kittens just won't go away!  
> Enjoy! ♥

**December 1st**  

Placing two cups of coffee down on the bedside table Alex smiled at the sight in front of him, Dani laid there in the middle of their bed still asleep, with two little balls of fluff curled up on his chest. 

"Daniii," keeping his voice soft, Alex gently nudged Dani, disturbing the kittens more than his fiancé, "come on Babe wake up...Daniii." 

"Adfervdemsa." 

"I totally agree," chuckling as he leaned over to kiss Dani, cupping his cheek and then pulling away slightly with a grin as he suddenly became a climbing frame for the larger of the two cats , "good morning Babe." 

"Good morning Amor," pecking another kiss to Alex's lips, "did you know there's an Aurora on you back?" 

"Oh that's what that is," cheeky grin on his face Alex tried (and failed) to retrieve Aurora, a white kitten with black and ginger patches, so he could sit up straight again. 

"Sit still, she'll fall off if you keep doing that!" Sitting up slightly, Estrella, a smaller blue-grey kitten, now sat on his shoulder, Dani reached out and picked up Aurora. Letting Alex take Estrella of his shoulder and settling her back on his chest, Dani propped himself up a bit against the pillows, accepting the cup of coffee from Alex, "thanks Amor." 

"You're welcome Babe," snuggling against Dani coffee cup in one hand and the other stroking Estrella. "Ow," jumping and spilling coffee down his front, "'Strella, don't bite." 

"I can't believe I let you name her Estrella," giggling at Alex's sulking and wiping up the coffee on his chest and stomach, Dani kissed his chest, "all better now." 

"All better." 

"So what have I been woken up at such a stupid hour for?" Yawning in an overly-exaggerated way, Dani looked up into Alex's deep brown eyes. 

"Its 9.30!" 

"But its 9.30 on a day we don't have to do anything," putting his now empty coffee cup on the bedside table, Dani snuggled back down under the covers, the kittens moving to curl up on the pillow next to him. "I was planning on spending at least another hour curled up in bed with the love of my life and our little kittens." 

"Aww Babe, that's sweet," putting his cup down on the side, Alex wrapped an arm around Dani's waist and dropped a kiss on his forehead. "But if you come with me then you'll see why you've been woken up at 9.30." 

"But 'Lex," whinging as Alex pulled the covers away. 

"Come on," walking over to Dani's side of the bed, Alex held out a hand and pulled Dani up, picking up the kittens he grinned as he handed Aurora to Dani. "It'll be worth it I promise." 

"Fine," finally getting out of bed, Dani threw on a t-shirt and joggers and followed Alex and Estrella downstairs. Cradling Aurora in his arms, Dani whispered to the purring bundle of fur, "what's your Daddy woke us up this early for?"

"If you come in here you'll see," came the reply from the living room. 

"Okay, okay, okay, we're here," putting Aurora down next to her sister in the cat bed, Dani sat down next to a grinning Alex, "what's so important?"

"Close yours eyes." 

Doing as he was told Dani closed his eyes, hearing Alex shuffling around bringing things in and putting them on the coffee table. 

"Hold your hands out," Alex grinned as he placed some string across Dani's palms, obviously attatched to something else, Dani smiling nervously wondering what to expect. "Okay, you can open them now." 

Examining the advent calendar in his hands, each pocket filled with a little something Alex knew he liked, from sweets and nibbles to miniature bottles of aftershave they both liked, Dani's face lit up. "Aww 'Lex, thank you, " pulling the younger man into a kiss, "love you Amor." 

"Love you too-" 

"-Why are the kittens sat on top of boxes on the coffee table?" Eyeing up Alex suspiciously, Dani eventually caught on to what Aurora and Estrella were sitting on, "did you make advent calendars for them too?" 

"That depends, if I had would you think its cute or pathetic?" 

"Cute." 

"Then yes I did," Alex beamed proudly as Dani examined one of the boxes a bit closer. 

"What if I'd said pathetic?" 

"The answer would still have been yes but I'd be feeling stupid." 

"Well don't, its super cute and thoughtful," leaning in, Dani covered Alex's face in little butterfly kisses, "and its something else to add to the list of reasons why you're amazing and I love you." 

"Love you too Dani," grabbing a handful of Dani's shirt, Alex pulled him in and crashed their mouths together, dragging Dani's bottom lip through his teeth, pulling the smaller man onto his lap. "Fuck you're gorgeous Babe."

*

 **December 7th**  

"Hey," closing the door behind himself, he looked around, confused by the house almost all in darkness and the lack of hyperactive kittens and tinkling bells. "'Lex?" 

Following the only source of light, Dani made his way into the lounge smiling and shaking his head at the sight in front of him, Alex curled up asleep on the sofa with Aurora and Estrella curled up against his chest. Grinning, Dani carefully brushed the hair out of Alex's face and leaned down to drop a kiss on his temple, chuckling at the unintelligible noises coming from from the younger man as he woke up. 

"Hi 'Lex." 

"'Ni?" Cracking one eye open and finding his view obscured by now wide awake kittens, Alex cleared his throat, "Dani?" 

"Yeah its me Amor," lifting the kittens from Alex's head, Dani kissed each of them too, loving the sound of them happily purring as they rubbed against his chest, "hello my little princesses, did you miss me?" 

"We did," sitting up to make space for Dani, Alex wrapped his arms around him pulling him into a kiss. "The bed was empty without you last night Babe." 

"Is that why you're sleeping on the sofa?" 

"No, just got comfy cuddled up with 'Rora and 'Strella after dinner," taking the kittens from Dani and settling them on his lap, Alex pecked a kiss to the older man's lips, "yours is in the oven." 

"Oh my God 'Lex," grabbing Alex's cheeks Dani smacked a kiss on his lips, "have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

“Maybe once or twice!” Alex shouted after Dani as he sprinted from the sofa and into the kitchen to retrieve his food and back again in record time, “feel free to tell me again though.”

“Alex Marquez Alenta…I love…you more than…anything else…in the world, and this…by the way…is amazing!” Words coming out in between mouthfuls of food, Dani scoffed down his dinner, shooting evil glances at the inquisitive kittens every time they got closer to his plate.

“It’s only chicken stir fry, by now lukewarm chicken stir fry.”

“Yes, but it’s the first thing I’ve had to eat in almost 12 hours, therefore it is amazing and I love you.”

“Love you too Babe.”

“So,” putting his plate on the coffee table, Dani re-arranged them so they were laid on the sofa, Alex’s head on his chest and Aurora and Estrella curled up on his stomach. “Have we decided what we’re doing for Christmas yet?”

“Well,” sighing happily, Alex relaxed into the feel of Dani’s fingers playing with his hair, “I was thinking that since this is our first Christmas as a betrothed couple, we could spend Christmas here, just us, what do you think?” Looking up at Dani with hopeful eyes, eyes he knew Dani couldn’t resist no matter how hard he tried.

“I think that sounds like a very good idea ‘Lex,” leaning down to capture the younger man’s lips, “possibly one of your best ever in fact.”

“Better than your birthday?” Fingers teasing along the tiny bit of exposed skin just above Dani’s waistband, Alex grinned at the way Dani’s skin goosebumped. “When I was waiting for you in your hotel room-”

 “-Not quite that good Amor,” cock twitching at the memory of returning to his hotel room, expecting to spend his birthday night alone, instead finding Alex handcuffed to the bed wearing nothing but a bow.

 “You know,” sitting up and moving Aurora and Estrella into their basket next to the sofa, Alex leaned down to kiss Dani, pulling his bottom lip through his teeth, feeling the grip on his hair tighten as he started palming the older man through his jeans. “We could always re-create that night.”

“C-can’t,” whimpering at the loss of contact as a confused Alex moved his hand.

“Why not?”

“You broke the handcuffs!”

“Ah well,” grinning and moving Dani’s hands to his arse, Alex leaned down to whisper in his ear, “guess you’ll just have to tie me up and punish me then…won’t you?”

“Fuck ‘Lex, you’re lethal!”  

“Yeah, but you love it!”

“I do,” smacking the younger man’s backside, Dani practically growled at him, “bedroom…now!”

*

 **December 12th**  

"Erm, Dani, do you think we bought enough stuff?" Bringing the last few bags in from the car Alex struggled to find his fiancé, the older man lost somewhere in the middle of the room behind bags and boxes. 

"I'm not sure, maybe next time we should take both cars?" 

"Or maybe not do all our Christmas shopping and buy all our decorations on the same day!" 

"At least next year we won't have to buy decorations again." 

"I know, and it was a nice idea: to buy all new decorations together for our first place together, and I'm glad we live closer to Catalunya now, but it wasn't our best idea to drive down to Girona and buy everything in one day...oh that's where you are!" Laughing as Dani emerged from the boxes, two little balls of fur following him, "I thought I'd never see you again!" 

"Cheeky fucker!" Slapping Alex's arse before settling his hands on the younger man's hips, "right, how about we sort these into presents and decorations, then have something to eat, and then put the tree up?" 

"Sounds like a plan," smiling warmly, Alex pulled Dani in close, hugging him tightly, getting more and more excited each day about their first Christmas just the two of them, no brothers or parents, just them in their new home they'd bought together.  

*

"Erm, 'Lex?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We didn't really think this through did we?" 

"Think what thro..." trailing off as he saw what Dani was getting at, Alex was torn between amused and annoyed. "Oh, no we didn't." 

"How, just how did two tiny kittens make so much mess?" Shaking his head at the state of the lounge floor, an artificial wreath having been the first decoration to fall victim to Estrella, lasting an impressive one hour and twenty three minutes between being brought in from the car and being shreaded, quickly followed by a whole packet of candles all being snapped in half. 

"That's only one tiny kitten, where's Aur...nevermind," sighing as a box of baubles went skidding off the sofa and across the floor, Alex desperately tried to gather them up before Aurora and Estrella caused more destruction.

"Okay, one of us needs to watch Aurora and Estrella, and then the other can put the decorations up, I'll watch the girls," picking up the kittens Dani settled down on the sofa with Aurora and Estrella on his lap, all three of them looking up at Alex with pleading eyes. 

"Will you now?" Huffing, Alex put his hands on his hips and tried to resist Dani and his gorgeous, deep, convincing eyes...with limited results. "Fine, I will hang things up since you can't reach, Shortarse, but you can tidy up and vacuum the floor when I'm done as punishment." 

"Punishment?" Dani sat there outraged and doing a goldfish impression for a few moments, "you can't punish me for being too short to reach things!" 

"Not for that! For doing that thing where you stare at me like the cat from Shrek until I give in, and for teaching these two how to do it, look at them, how can I say no to those little faces?" 

"And how is that any different from you with your deer-caught-in-headlights look, Bambi," smirking at Alex's glare, having taken great amusement in winding him up over it since he'd discovered his fiancé's nickname. "When you didn't want to cook last night and you gave me that scared Bambi look, pretending not to know what to do until I gave in and did it while you played with these two." 

"You're mean Pedrosa."

"Get on with it Marquez, I'll make it worth your while." 

* 

Wrapping his arms around Dani's waist from behind, Alex pulled the older man closer so his back was pressing against his chest, stood in the middle of the room looking up at the almost finished tree, and Aurora and Estrella who were sniffing around the bottom of it. 

"Looks good Amor," relaxing against the younger man now nuzzling into the crook of his neck, Dani felt warmth and happiness radiate through his whole body,  _our first Christmas in this house, **our** home that we bought together, first Christmas in Andorra, engaged, and the first Christmas just us, first Christmas with Aurora and Estrella. _

"Thanks Babe, just the star left to go on the top." 

"You gonna put it on then 'Lex?" Dani picked the silver star up off the coffee table for Alex, "you know, since you can reach?" 

"Well I would but I don't think you'll be comfortable sat on top of the tree for 25 days." 

"That was cheesey Marquez, very cheesey," tilting his head back to look up at a pouting Alex. "But I love it, just like you." 

"Well its true," planting a kiss on Dani's forehead and squeezing him even tighter, "you always have been, and always will be, my star." 

Finally turning around to face Alex, Dani threw his arms around his neck and pulled the taller man in, claiming his lips in a soft, luxurious kiss, only letting go a few minutes later when there was an almighty crash from the bay window. 

"Well that lasted, five minutes maybe?" Sighing and looking at the tree now laid on the floor, one proud kitten sat either side of it.

"Longer than I was expecting, maybe we should get a cage?" 

"We can't put them in a cage for the whole of Christmas!" 

"I meant a cage to put the tree in!" 

*

**December 23rd**

"Stop that..."

"Here, go and play with this ribbon..." 

"Sit still for two minutes and let me do this..."

"Get out of there..." 

"Go and climb the tree instead..." 

 

_"I'm home!"_

 

"No! Don't come in here!" 

"Why not?...'Lex?" 

"I'm wrapping your presents, or I'm trying to at least." 

"Trying?" 

"Yeah, so far its mostly Aurora and Estrella trying to get inside with the presents." 

"You mean they're leaving the tree alone today?"

"Yup," appearing in the doorway with a kitten in each hand, Alex smiled at Dani as he bundled them into his arms, "can you keep them out here for a while please Babe?" 

"Of course Amor," leaning in to kiss Alex, "but you'll have to do the same later when I wrap yours." 

*

 **December 25th**  

"Morning." 

"Good morning my love," rolling over to face Alex, arms winding around his waist, "Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas Babe," pulling the older man closer and claiming his lips, tongue swiping at his bottom lip until he let him in, tongues swirling together lazily, exploring the other's mouth. "Love you Dani." 

"Love you too 'Lex." 

"So," tracing a finger up and down Dani's arm, "first Christmas in our new home."

"First Christmas in our new home." 

"What do you wanna do first, open presents, get dressed, have breakfast?" 

"Hmm...presents!" Sitting bolt upright, massive grin on his face, Dani waved his arms around like an over-excited child. "Presents! Presents! Presents!"

"Are you sure you're the 30 year old?" 

"Hey! I'm just excited," nudging Alex's ribs, Dani smiled as two little fluffballs came bounding into the room, relaxing back against the younger man as he felt arms wrap around him. "I have the man I love, who agreed to marry me, we've just bought our first home together, we have these two little cuties, and its Christmas Day! Why wouldn't I be excited?"

* 

Walking into the living room with a cup of coffee in each hand, Alex felt his heart almost bursting with happiness at the sight that greeted him: Dani sat in front of the tree looking so excited and wearing novelty Christmas pyjamas that they'd given each other the night before, sorting the presents into three piles. Aurora and Estrella clambering over the pile that was their's, them able to smell the treats and catnip wrapped up inside. 

"Coffee Babe," passing the cup to Dani, Alex sat down next to him. 

"Thanks 'Lex," taking a sip of his coffee, Dani watched as Alex picked up one of the kitten's presents, chuckling as he wiggled the ribbons so Aurora and Estrella chased them and ripped the wrapping paper open. 

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm just happy Amor," pulling Alex into his arms and wacking a kiss on his lips, "I'm so, so happy Alex."  

"Me too Babe, I love you so much Dani." 

"I love you too," laughing as Aurora and Estrella forced their way between them, climbing up their arms until Aurora was sat on Dani's shoulder, licking his cheek, Estrella doing the same to Alex. "Best Christmas ever 'Lex." 

"Wait until you see what I got you..." 

 

  **Merry Christmas! ♥**

 

 


End file.
